


Experienced Inexperience

by mokuyoubi



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sexual Roleplay, Spacedogs, Spacedogs Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyoubi/pseuds/mokuyoubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam doesn't understand *why* Nigel wants him to call him Daddy, but he's not entirely opposed to it...<br/></p><p>“Am I doing this right?” Adam asks, hands curling against Nigel’s chest. “I--I don’t really--”<br/>
“Fucking perfect, Adam,” Nigel growls and kisses him, fast and dirty. “You’re always so fucking perfect.”<br/>
Adam smiles, all coy charm, when they part. “Language, Daddy,” he reprimands, pressing his fingers against Nigel’s lips.
</p>
<p>
Daddy!Nigel and school boy!Adam roleplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experienced Inexperience

**Author's Note:**

> For [LazyBaker](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyBaker/pseuds/LazyBaker), who requested "Spacedogs prompt! Nigel trying to get Adam to try new things in bed (whatever that kink may be)" 
> 
> So I got this prompt twice (thanks to a glitchy tumblr) and I decided to do two different versions--one where Adam does the prompting of new things, and then this one with Nigel getting Adam to try new thing! And, well, knowing your appreciation for Daddy kink...I hope this floats your boat :D

Adam’s brow is furrowed, lip worried between his teeth, as he processes what Nigel has said. “I don’t understand,” he says slowly. “I never--I didn’t want to have s--I didn’t want that, with my father.”

“Of course not, darling,” Nigel says reassuringly. “I didn’t--”

“And you. You...don’t want...to have sex with a ch--a child.” 

It’s a statement rather than a question, but the concerned expression on his face makes Nigel treat it as one. “It’s not like that.” He draws his fingers lightly up the outside of Adam’s bare leg. “It’s just a game.”

“So then _why_?” Adam looks more confused than judgemental, so that’s a good start, Nigel figures. He scoots closer, wrapping his arm fully behind Adam’s back.

“Because it’s really fucking hot,” Nigel purrs. “I love how confident you are in bed, it’s a real turn on, but sometimes inexperience is sexy, too. Playing like you don’t understand and you need me to show you.” He rubs his thumb over the back of Adam’s neck, eliciting a shudder. “Allowing me to give you pleasure you’ve never experienced before.” 

“But I have experienced it,” Adam protests.

“Darling…” Nigel chuckles and hangs his head, pressing his forehead against Adam’s shoulder. He feels some of the tension leaving Adam’s muscles. He doesn’t understand yet, but his trust in Nigel is near-absolute. “You know how you like to plan out how conversations are going to go? When you have a presentation at work, or a party to attend? How you like to practice with me what you’re going to say?”

“Yes,” Adam says, the word drawn out, “But I don’t see what that has--”

“Sure, it’s a different topic, but the idea is the same.” Nigel squeezes the back of his neck.

“I do it to prepare myself,” Adam says. Nigel can clearly imagine the dubious expression on his face, from the tone of his voice.

Nigel heaves a sigh. “What I mean is that you roleplay when you do that, and you enjoy doing it. And I do it with you, because I know you like it and I know it helps you. Maybe you could give this roleplaying a try, because you know that _I_ like it, and you might find that you enjoy it, too.”

Adam is silent for a long moment, fidgeting, and at last Nigel pulls back to see him. Head bowed, eyes narrowed, fingers rubbing together. Nigel can tell he’s taking it all in and processing it. Then, suddenly, he lifts his head, gaze focussed determinedly on Nigel’s chin, and nods. “Okay.”

Nigel’s mood brightens significantly. “Okay?”

Adam nods again, earnest. “I don’t know if I’ll do it how you want me to, but I’ll try.”

What Nigel wasn’t counting on was the fact that Adam doesn’t do anything half-assed. After their conversation he researched the topic in great detail--read stories in on-line forums, watched some videos, even made up a fucking script, apparently. Which is, perhaps, why he’s dressed in a fucking school uniform, God give Nigel fucking strength.

Royal blue blazer over a crisp white button down shirt, ice blue tie, and fucking culotte shorts in a tartan pattern of varying shades of white, blue, and black, paired with knee-high white socks and shiny black loafers. His hair has been freshly washed and he hasn’t bothered trying to tame it as he normally would. It falls in riotous curls across his forehead and over his collar. Altogether with the blush on his cheeks, it goes a long way to make him look a good fifteen years younger, at least.

Nigel can only stare in aroused disbelief, and eventually Adam starts to fidget, pulling at the wide legs of his shorts. They come to mid thigh, and when he pulls on them like that, it only serves to highlight how slender and pale his legs are, exposing even more creamy, untouched skin. Nigel’s breath leaves him on a low hiss.

“Nigel?” Adam crosses his arms over his chest, shoulders rolling forward, curling in on himself, and he has to be doing it without realising, that every single thing he does just furthers the look he’s hoping to achieve. “Is this okay?”

“Oh, Adam, baby,” Nigel breathes, and reaches out a hand in beckoning. “You look fucking delectable.”

Adam’s blush spreads to his ears and he takes a hesitant step closer, putting his hand in Nigel’s. “You shouldn’t swear; it isn’t appropriate around children.” Nigel can tell by the way Adam ducks his chin to his chest to hide the pleased quirk of his lips, and the practiced way he says it, it’s a line Adam’s prepared. He’s proud of himself for thinking of it ahead of time, anticipating Nigel’s cursing. 

That he’s practiced it doesn’t lessen the effect it has on Nigel. His dick is growing stiffer by the second, since the moment Adam walked into their bedroom in this getup. “I’m sorry, baby,” he says, petting the back of Adam’s hand with his fingertips, gentle and soothing. “It’s just hard for me to think straight when you come in here looking the way you do.”

Adam bites his lip, tugging on their joined hands in a playful, childish manner, and Nigel can’t say if it’s intentional or not. He takes another step towards the bed, putting on knee on the mattress beside Nigel’s hip, making the shorts rise ever higher. His free hand fidgets with his jacket. “Do you want me to change into something else?” he asks, voice soft and honestly uncertain, but it works. 

Nigel’s throat is dry just from this alone. Maybe he had the wrong idea, asking for this. How the fuck is he supposed to survive it? “No,” he says, too quickly, enough to make Adam arch a brow and lean away. “No,” he breathes, softer, and brings their hands to his lips, brushing a kiss over Adam’s knuckles, then brings Adam’s hand to brush against his erection. “You do things to me, baby.”

“Oh,” Adam says, eyes wide, looking down between them. He hesitates, and Nigel can see the gears at work in his mind, before he takes in a deep breath and lets it out shakily. “It--it’s really big, D--daddy.”

“Oh fuck,” Nigel groans, heat licking up his spine, flushing hot across his chest and up his throat. His eyes fall closed and he has to take a moment to centre himself before he fucking cums in his pants five minutes into things like a fucking virgin on prom night.

“This is because of me?” Adam whispers, and honestly? Nigel hadn’t been hoping for a whole fucking lot out of this. Adam’s cadence tends to come across as stilted at the best of times. But whether it’s because he’s turned on or nervous, there’s a genuine, breathy quality to his words.

“Yeah, baby,” he says. “You make Daddy so fucking hard.”

Adam’s fingers move around the shape of him through the fabric of his boxers. “C--can I see?”

Nigel can’t move fast enough, lifting his hips to shove his boxers down around his hips, dick caught in the elastic and springing back against his belly, smearing precum. Adam licks his lips and lets his knee slide off the bed, dropping to the floor between Nigel’s spread thighs. He wraps his hand around Nigel, grip loose. 

“You don’t have to be so gentle. You can touch me like you touch yourself,” Nigel says, threading his fingers through Adam’s curls. Adam tightens his grip, blush deepening, and begins to jack him off. “That’s right.”

Nigel stares down at the pretty picture he makes: cheeks and knees pink, erection tenting those ridiculous shorts, lips swollen from his own teeth. His dainty hand wrapped around Nigel’s cock. From the very first time they did this, Adam’s first time ever touching another man, he was so certain of what he wanted and what he was doing. Now he handles Nigel’s cock as if it’s some strange, potentially dangerous thing, easing up and down the length, fingering the foreskin. “That’s right,” Nigel says again, wonderingly.

Adam’s thumb drags up the underside of his cock and pushes back the foreskin, to reveal the dripping head. “It looks different from mine,” he says, and rubs back and forth over the exposed cockhead. Nigel’s eyes roll up into his head, hips thrusting up into Adam’s fist. “Is that okay?”

“Fucking perfect, baby,” Nigel groans. He slides his hand around the back of Adam’s skull and gives a little push. “Why don’t you have a taste?” Adam scoots forward obligingly and parts his lips. Those fucking perfect, full, red lips, wrapping around his cock, and Adam makes a startled, pleased sound before his eyes flutter closed, lashes dark against the pale of his cheeks. “So fucking gorgeous. So good, Adam.”

Adam doesn’t take him as deep as he normally would, keeping his hand wrapped around the base of Nigel’s cock as he goes to town on it. Sucking on the head, broad swipes of his tongue up the length of him, letting him go with a pop, spit stringing from his lips and breath coming fast. “Tastes kind of bitter,” he remarks.

“You’ll get used to it,” Nigel says. “You want to make Daddy happy, right.”

Adam nods his head, eyes darting between Nigel’s own and his brow. His tongue flicks out to swirl around the tip of his cock like it’s a goddamn lollipop. “Am I making you happy, Daddy?”

Nigel groans. “Fuck,” he says, voice rough. “Come here.” He jerks on the fistful of curls in his grip and Adam stumbles to his feet, collapsing on the bed half in Nigel’s lap.

“Am I doing this right?” Adam asks, hands curling against Nigel’s chest. “I--I don’t really--”

“Fucking perfect, Adam,” Nigel growls and kisses him, fast and dirty. “You’re always so fucking perfect.”

Adam smiles, all coy charm, when they part. “Language, Daddy,” he reprimands, pressing his fingers against Nigel’s lips. Nigel nips at them with a growl and hauls Adam up onto the bed, laying back and rolling them until he’s on top.

“You make me feel so good,” he says, dragging his stubble over Adam’s cheek. “I want to return the favour. I want to show you how good I can make you feel.” He sits back on his heels to work Adam’s shorts open. “Undo your shirt for me, baby.” Adam obeys at once, nimble fingers slipping the buttons through the holes, baring his smooth, hairless skin.

Underneath his shorts, he’s wearing briefs as usual, but instead of his dark blues or bright reds, it’s a plain white pair, already with a dark wet patch in the front. Nigel wants to shove them down, flip Adam onto his stomach and just plow into him hard, he’s so stupidly turned on. But Adam has put real fucking effort into this, for _him_. 

So he takes a deep breathe and slows down. Carefully eases the waistband of the briefs over Adam’s cock and leans in, fascinated by the way Adam’s stomach dips and swells with his shallow, panting breaths. He takes Adam in hand, delighting in the way Adam’s hands fly out to grasp at the comforter, the soft, almost pained sound he makes at the first touch of Nigel’s skin against his own. 

“Please,” he pants. “Your mouth, I want--” He doesn’t have time to fully form the words before Nigel goes down on him, taking the full length in his mouth, until he can feel Adam’s cock nudging the back of his throat. “Oh!” Adam arches off the bed, one hand coming up to fist in Nigel’s hair and hold him there. 

Nigel takes each jerking thrust and pulls off only once Adam falls back on the bed. He takes his time, pulling the shorts off the rest of the way, but leaving the rest of the costume intact, then spreads Adam’s thighs open wide. He suckles on Adam’s balls and jerks him off, savouring each sound he makes and the sharp tug on his hair, Adam trying to guide Nigel just where he wants him.

“Do you like that, darling?” Nigel asks, when his fingers circle Adam’s opening.

“Yes, Daddy,” Adam says, with a sinful smile. “But I think I’d like it better if you used your mouth.”

Nigel chuckles and sucks his lips between his teeth before diving in. He never would have thought this would be something he’d be into, before Adam, but now it’s not so secretly his favourite thing--the way Adam falls apart under his mouth, entirely leaves his head and gives over to mindless pleasure, begging for Nigel to fuck him. It’s intoxicating, wielding that sort of power.

He spreads Adam’s cheeks and without preamble, opens his mouth over Adam’s hole, sucking at the rim. Adam cries out Nigel’s name, completely forgetting himself. He teases the tip of his tongue around the quivering bunch of muscles, over and over. “Please, Nigel,” he whines. “More.” Nigel just does it again, and Adam shudders. “Nigel!”

Nigel pulls back just enough so his lips brush sensitive skin when he speaks. “I’m sorry, who?”

Adam huffs a frustrated sigh and pulls roughly at Nigel’s hair. “Please, _Daddy_ ,” he says, not at all convincingly. Nigel thrusts his tongue in, teeth set against skin in warning, but Adam doesn’t seem to notice, or care. He shoves back on Nigel’s face, twisting his hips shamelessly. “Oh, that’s so fucking good, N--Daddy.”

Nigel sits back, trace his thumb around Adam’s hole. “Now, now,” he says, but he can’t fight the grin on his face. “What kind of father would I be if I let you get away with that kind of language?”

Adam’s eyes are bright and glassy, cheeks on fire, hair damp with sweat. He already looks wrecked, and Nigel hasn’t even gotten started yet. “Just following your example,” he says, tone sassy.

Nigel smacks lightly at his hip. “Is that any way to speak to me?”

“Hmm.” Adam wriggles beneath him, all unassuming grace. “Maybe you should punish me.”

Nigel surges up the length of Adam’s body, crushing their mouths together, a growl rumbling up from his chest. He props himself up on one hand, reaching with the other for the bottle of lube on the nightstand. “Oh, darling, be careful what you ask for.”

Adam watches, tongue caught between his teeth, as Nigel pours the lube in his hand, coating his fingers. “Don’t worry,” he says, pressing slick fingers between Adam’s asscheeks. “I’ll go slow.” 

He pushes the first finger inside, and Adam’s body always opens up so nicely for Nigel’s invasion. “You’re so fucking tight,” he murmurs. Hel ducks his head to mouth up Adam’s cock as he fingers him open. “Bet no one’s ever touched you like this before.”

Adam shakes his head, fingers brushing down Nigel’s cheek, to the corner of his mouth, just as Nigel sucks the head of his cock between his lips. “No one but you.”

Nigel moans and sinks down, deep throats him again as he works a second finger inside. He should probably take it slower, but it’s taking every ounce of patience he possesses to keep it going at this pace. “You’re gonna to feel so goddamn good on my dick, baby,” he mumbles, releasing his mouthful briefly before going down again.

“You’re so big, Daddy. Are you sure it’s going to fit?” Adam asks, another rehearsed line, and Nigel can just imagine Adam reading the words from a page, studying his reflection in the mirror, getting the look just right. His furrowed brow and puckered lips as he practiced.

“You’ll take it for me,” Nigel says. He pets his clean hand over Adam’s hipbone. “I know you will, for Daddy.” To illustrate the point, he adds a third finger, spreading the first two wide and pouring more lube between them.

Adam moans, inner muscles squeezing tight around his fingers. “Oh, yes, whatever you say,” Adam tells him distractedly, nodding his head. “Just fuck me, Nigel, I want it.” He sounds like some goddamn porno, which isn’t at all surprising, given where the kid got his sexual education.

“Call me Daddy,” Nigel says, as he slips his fingers free and slicks more lube up his dick. He grabs ahold of Adam’s knees and hauls his legs up over his thighs, poised at his opening. “And ask me nicely, sweetheart.”

“Please,” Adam pants, wriggling his hips, trying to push down on Nigel’s cock. “Please, Daddy, give me your cock.”

Nigel gives in, unable to draw it out any longer. How the fuck could he resist such pretty begging? He pushes forward, watching Adam’s face, the way his mouth falls open, sound caught in his throat, eyes blinking rapidly as he adjusts to the stretch. His hands come up to drag down Nigel’s back, nails biting into the sensitive skin low on his sides and over the curve of his ass.

“Oh, God,” he says, head tossed back, chest heaving. His shirt and jacket fallen open to expose pale skin, glistening with sweat. “Oh, it feels so good, please, Daddy.” 

For someone who never even tells a white lie, Adam does a damn good job acting like he’s never been fucked before--as convincing as the first time, with an innocent wonder he’s never possessed. Adam’s going to be the fucking death of him someday. Nigel rests his nose against his forehead, breathing in the scent of him, fresh shampoo and sweat, and makes a shushing noise. “Let me take care of you, baby.”

Adam swallows hard. Nigel can hear the clicking sound of it. “Please,” Adam whines and has to wonder if maybe he’s more than just playing along now. If maybe he’s just as into this as Nigel is. 

Nigel shushes him again. “I’ve got you.” He bottoms out and holds still to calm the racing of his heart. Adam deserves a good, long fucking for all his effort, not Nigel giving it up like some two-pump chump. He rocks his hips, drawing a long, low moan from Adam, and drives back in, settling hard and deep. “Daddy’ll take good care of you.”

He reaches behind himself to take Adam’s hands in his and pins them to the bed at either side of his head. Adam’s fingers lace through his and clasp tight as Nigel begins to fuck him, nice and slow. Adam lets out another one of those irresistible moans and arches his back. He plants his feet on the bed to meet each thrust, trying to spur Nigel on faster.

“Ah-ah-ah,” Nigel tuts, feeling the strain through every muscle in his body not to give in. He kicks Adam’s feet out from under him, traps them under his own legs, locking their ankles together. The position shoves Adam’s ass flat on the bed. Nigel can’t get as deep like this, but it makes his ass feel tighter, if that’s at all possible, which totally makes up for the shallow strokes. 

Adam makes a surprised noise that is entirely genuine, and Nigel grins sharply. He bites at Adam’s chin, licks up into his mouth for a quick kiss. “Like that, do you?”

“Uh-huh,” Adam agrees, nodding jerkily. He tests Nigel’s hold on him, straining upward and then relaxing back against the sheets when he realises there is no give. Nigel rocks in and out again, and Adam just whimpers.

Nigel makes a mental note to play with this position some more in the future, maybe figure out just what it’s doing for him. Right now it’s all he can do to just hold on and make sure Adam gets off first. He presses their bodies together, Adam’s cock trapped between them, making sure to rub against him on every downstroke, until Adam is squeezing his fingers hard enough to hurt, his kisses laced with desperation, his whole body drawn tight and ready to cum. Only then does Nigel bring their hands down together to wrap around his cock. 

Adam eagerly pulls himself off, under Nigel’s touch, punctuated by the sharp snap of Nigel’s hips, as deep as he can drive himself at this angle. Nigel barely has more than a couple inches in him, but apparently that’s all he needs--enough to jam against his prostate with each thrust. He cums with a whine, biting down on Nigel’s bottom lip and tugging hard as he works through each pulse.

Nigel can’t wait; Adam’s still spasming on his dick as he grabs him under the knees and tilts his hips up so Nigel can seat himself all the way to the hilt. Nigel can feel where the knee high socks end and skin begins, can feel the cool patent leather shoes against his hips, the rough texture of Adam’s jacket against his chest. Adam looks at him through sleepy, heavily lidded eyes and brings his own fingers up to his mouth, lazily licking cum from his fingers. 

“Oh, Daddy,” Adam says, around his mouthful. “Let me make you feel good like that. Let me feel it,” which is all the more incentive Nigel’s dick needs to go off. He shoves in hard, flush against Adam’s ass, spurting deep inside, face buried in Adam’s neck.

Adam brings up his clean hand, slipping it easily from Nigel’s now nerveless grip, and runs his fingers through Nigel’s hair, holding him close. He strokes talented fingers over Nigel’s scalp even as he grinds his hips down on Nigel’s cock and squeezes hard, drawing every last bit of pleasure from him. 

“Fuck, Adam,” Nigel pants, licking absently at an old bruise on Adam’s throat, humping his hips once, twice, three times more before falling still.

Adam just strokes him through it, draws his hand from root to tip of his hair, letting it drift back in place, again and again, while they both catch their breath. His knees come up to press into Nigel’s lovehandles, cradling him. “So,” he says, sounding entirely too put-together, all things considered. “Did I do it alright?”

Nigel chuckles and bites the purpling bruise under his lips. To his satisfaction, Adam’s fingers clench in his hair, and he groans, going all soft and boneless beneath him. His legs fall open wide. “Baby,” Nigel says. He bites again, higher, on pale, untouched skin, feeling muscle shift under his teeth. 

He reaches beneath Adam’s thigh to press against his opening, where he’s still stretched wide on Nigel’s cock. Adam moans, a long, drawn out, vulnerable sound, as Nigel pulls out and shoves his fingers in place of his cock. “Baby, you did so good,” he says, sinking down Adam’s body. “But Daddy isn’t finished with you, yet.”


End file.
